El marionetista
by YoruRuLz
Summary: En las nocturnas calles de Inglaterra del siglo XX chicos de entre 15 y 22 años han sido secuestrados, se presume de un criminal al que lo hacen llamar "El marionetista" ¿Quien sera su proxima victima? Sasodei
1. Cap 1 Recuerdos de noche

El marionetista

Resumen:

Chicos de entre 15 y los 22 años aproximadamente han desaparecido en las grandes calles de Inglaterra durante el siglo XX, se presume de un asesino al que lo hacían llamar "El marionetista", las autoridades trabajan en el caso de este criminal para así detener la ola de secuestros.

Aun no se sabe casi nada de este sujeto, actúa por las noches cazando a sus victimas, rumores han comentado que este tipo atrae a los jóvenes para luego tentarlos y convertirlos en marionetas que usa para su función nocturna, de ahí es donde viene su famoso apodo.

El misterioso criminal: El marionetista.

¿Quién será su próxima victima?

El marionetista

Cap 1 ~ Recuerdos de noche

La cuidad vive con miedo, después de los 8 sucesos relacionados con "El marionetista" ya nadie vive con seguridad en las calles… nadie.

Durante el día es normal, personas caminando de ahí para allá, los periódicos rondando con la historia del momento una y otra vez.

Pero durante la noche todo cambia…

En un gran parque en medio de la ciudad donde los caminos parecen laberinto y los árboles esconden cualquier forma de escapar.

A lo lejos se puede observar 1 sombra en movimiento corriendo rápidamente por el lugar.

-Ven aquí querido Ran, te deseo tanto como tu me deseas ami. Dame tu cuerpo lo cuidare muy bien, será una de mis joyas mas preciadas.

Voces que se escuchaban en el lugar, detrás de los árboles, en el cielo, en el aire, en todas partes.

-¡Aléjate!

Corría aterrado un chico de aproximadamente 16 años, pálido, cabello oscuro, de una altura apropiada a su edad, apuesto y de muy buen ver.

Corría con velocidad de las voces que lo acorralaban pero al parecer ni daba ningún resultado.

En la cumbre del cansancio y el agotamiento a poco de desvanecerse y caer en el piso entra a un callejón oscuro que para su sorpresa no había salida alguna.

-Por fin te encontré mi dulce Ran- decía una voz macabra proveniente de una sombra que se encontraba en ese mismo callejón.

-¡No!- gritaba y gritaba aquel joven al ver la sombra acercarse lentamente.

Poco a poco el sujeto se acercaba y era más visible para los ojos del chico.

Vestía con una larga capa negra que cubría casi toda su vestimenta, una elegante mascara blanca que cubría sus ojos y su cabello era rojo y despeinado.

El joven retrocedía tembloroso de lo que pudiera pasar, sin embargo dio media vuelta para no ver mas, pero para su sorpresa el sujeto que lo seguía apareció repentinamente detrás de el.

El joven muchacho se desvaneció en los brazos de su captor.

-Tu eres… -dijo con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban de reserva.

-¡El marionetista!

Su voz macabra resonó en los oídos de su victima, se quito la mascara y la dejo caer al suelo, sus ojos color carmesí impactaron la vista del joven que lo dejo hipnotizado con la mirada. Levantando su barbilla paso los labios en unas de sus mejillas de su presa y con un cuchillo en mano apuñalo la espalda asiendo que sus pequeños ojos se dilataran y abrieran con el punzante dolor para luego cerrar lentamente lo que indicaba la hora de su muerte.

-Ahora este es el momento en el que me perteneces, eres un diamante mas para la colección-

Y así dijo, macabramente mientras que lo ecos de sus risas sonaban en las esquinas de cada lugar.

Termino recogiendo el cuerpo de una victima más de sus fechorías y escapar junto con las sombras de ese lugar.

2 días después…

"Joven desaparecido, se rumora que fue un acto mas del marionetista"

-¡Una mas del marionetista…!

La noticia se expandió de nuevo por la cuidad, y así empieza de nuevo y el asesino se vuelve mas famoso cada día.

-Disculpa… un, ¿me podrías dar uno, por favor?

-Claro aquí esta

-Gracias.

En la escena aparece un chico alto, delgado, de larga cabellera rubia y con ojos que a simple vista llaman la atención.

Le había comprado un periódico a un niño que estaba ahí, le llamaba mucho la atención la noticia del momento que le quería dar seguimiento.

-Un chico de entre 16 y 17 años de edad ha desaparecido…, se dice que se le vio la última vez cerca del parque central…

El chico iba tan confiado en su lectura que no se fijo donde caminaba.

-¡Hey!, Dei-Chan, deberías fijarte por donde vas.

-¿Ah, Hidan? Un… ¡Ahhh!- En eso Deidara cae al suelo al percatarse que un gato callejero había pasado entre sus piernas.

-¡Jajajajaja, te lo dije!

-¡¿Idiota, por que me lo dijiste?

-Porque no seria divertido.

Mientras caminaban por las calles de esa gran ciudad hablaban sobre las cosas que habían pasado últimamente, en eso Hidan ve el periódico que Deidara trae en la mano, se lo quita para poder verlo.

-Que fastidio con este tipo

-¿Unh?

-Llamando demasiado la atención, cada día es lo mismo, desaparece una persona, al primero que acusan es al el y 2 días después todos los periódicos dicen lo mismo, ¡joder!, me da mucho dolor de cabeza y…

-A veces eso me preocupa… digo, no me gustaría que alguno de mis compañeros salga afectado por esto un, también no me gustaría que eso me pasara ami…

-No te preocupes- Hidan se lo dice a Deidara con una sonrisa.

-¿oh?...un, ¡Gracias!

-¡Si!, lo digo por que El Marionetista solo secuestra chicos lindos y guapos y como que tu…

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?

-En cambio yo soy demasiado vulnerable

-No digas esas cosas, un

-Como sea, mañana nos vemos en el colegio, tengo que ir con kakuzuu ~

-Claro, hasta luego, uh!

Ya estaba a punto de anochecer y Deidara no quería quedarse en la calle muy noche ni mucho menos por la inseguridad que hay. Apresuro mas el paso para poder llegar mas temprano.

Se detuvo en el parque, paro a descansar, ya se sentía un poco agotado y para llegar a su casa faltaba un poco mas, el sol se ponía y eso preocupaba mas el rubio que al parecer que al parecer se sentía nervioso, se levanto sin pensarlo y apresuro el paso, ya estaba oscuro y el tenia de lo que fuera a pasar en este lugar, empezó a trotar, su corazón se aceleraba mas, se le acababa el tiempo, lo único que quería era ya regresar a la seguridad de su hogar.

De pronto se escucho un sonido fuerte detrás de el, volteo por un momento para ver lo que era pero fue en vano, no había nada cerca de el.

¿Qué acaso era su imaginación?, siguió corriendo distraído y en eso cae, se golpea un la cabeza y apartir de ese momento se nubla su vista, solo lo único que ve es una sombra en frente de el.

-¡¿un…?

Deidara recostado en el piso siente que lo voltean quedando boca arriba, con el dolor de la cabeza y la vista borrosa lo único que puede ver es un rostro no muy claro, sentía que lo acariciaban de la mejilla.

-Eres muy hermoso

Esa era la única oración que fue escuchada claramente de aquel sujeto, Deidara cierra lo ojos y en eso siente sus labios húmedos y una calida sensación que lo cubría.

A la mañana siguiente Deidara apareció en su habitación sin saber lo que había ocurrido, sorprendido por como es que llego ahí.

-¿Cómo fue que…?

Al tocar sus labios sintió una sensación que jamás había sentido, como si fuese besado por otra persona.

Al ver la hora que era se sorprendió y decidió mejor levantarse para así arreglarse e irse de una vez al colegio.

-¡Oh no, llegare tarde, uhn!

Salio de su casa rápidamente y se dirigió al colegio, faltaban pocos minutos antes de que tocara la hora en que todos tenían que entrar.

Por fin pudo llegar al colegio, estaba agotado de tanto correr pero lo bueno es que llego a tiempo, se dirigió a su aula y saludo a lo compañeros que estaba en su clase.

-Por poco y llegas tarde

-Si lose, mira como ando, un. Pero lo bueno es que pude llegar a tiempo, Itachi

Itachi era uno de los compañeros de Deidara y Hidan, el junto con otras 6 personas conforman un grupo al que llamaron "Akatsuki", donde siempre se reúnen a la hora del descanso.

-¿Oíste del nuevo alumno que llegara a la clase?

-¿un…? No

Cuando el maestro por fin llego al salón todos fueron a sus asientos, notaban que otro joven lo acompañaba, vestía con el uniforme del colegio que era un pantalón azul y una camisa blanca, el chico era un pelirrojo de unos 1.67 metros de estatura, sus ojos eran café oscuro, su piel era algo blanca y tenia una apariencia muy linda.

Deidara al verlo se sorprendió, parecía recordar a algo, le venia a la mente que lo había visto en alguna parte, se enfocaba en memorizar pero sus recuerdos eran muy borrosos.

-Aquí les presento un nuevo alumno, preséntate por favor

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Sasori- sonríe

~ Continuara.


	2. Cap 2 Sueño priofundo

**Cap 2 ~ Sueño profundo**

Deidara ya sabía que lo conocía de alguna parte o bueno eso era lo que el se decía, solo las preguntas eran: ¿Dónde?, ¿Cómo? y ¿Cuándo?

En los últimos 2 días le habían ocurrido cosas muy extrañas como el hecho de desmayarse en pleno parque publico, oír voces que lo hacían sentir incomodo y al final despertar en su habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

Definitivamente lo momentos mas extraños en la vida de Deidara, pero… ¿Continuaran?

Cuando el maestro ordeno a Sasori ai a su asiento este ultimo observo a Deidara con una mirada provocativa lo que hizo que el rubio se sintiera un poco incomodo y confundido.

Al tocar la hora de salida Deidara se dirigía con su grupo de amigos como comúnmente lo hacia.

Junto con Itachi y Hidan que estaban en el mismo salón que el se dirigieron al patio central y se juntaron con los demás amigos restantes.

Pero algo ocurrió lo que hacia que al rubio lo incomodara y era…

-Oigan todos, les presento a un amigo mío que se va a unir a nosotros, su nombre es Sasori

Ese era nada más y nada menos que el Pein, el líder del grupo, anunciando a un nuevo en "el grupito de la amistad" que concientemente es el nuevo del salón, supuestamente amigo del líder que al parecer se quería unir, el mismo tipo que lo miraba extraño durante la clase y que sospechaba de haberlo visto antes, ese mismo.

Las cosas no podían ponerse mas raras y misteriosas para nuestro rubio… ¿o si?

Pero afortunadamente el actuaba normal para que ninguno de sus observadores amigos notara el cambio.

Una vez terminado el colegio cada quien se iría a sus casas, ya sea en un grupo de 2 o 3 personas, cada quien tomaba rumbo para llegar a su hogar.

Esta iba a ser una novedad para Deidara que comúnmente se iba solo, pero esta vez alguien lo acompañaría.

El rubio caminaba como siempre, paso firme por los mismos caminos donde acostumbraba pasear hasta que llego al gran parque central, ya era un poco tarde esa era unas de las desventajas de estar en turno vespertino.

Se detuvo un momento, trago saliva y dicho y hecho comenzó su partida hasta el otro lado del parque a paso un poco acelerado.

No pensaba en sus alrededores lo único que quería era pasar el gran parque que fue testigo de lo ocurrido 1 día antes.

Cada minuto aceleraba un poco mas el paso hasta que de pronto escucho unos pasos que venían detrás de el, Deidara sin pensarlo empezó a correr deseando ya regresar a su hogar.

-¡Oye, oye!

Ahora escuchaba voces que lo llamaban, ¿será que ocurrirá todo como la vez anterior?

El rubio seguía con su camino ignorando todo a su alrededor, ya lo estaba volviendo loco el hecho de que apenas llevaba la mitad de todo el inmenso parque.

-¡Deidara… espera!

-¡¿Qué? un! Saso… ¡Ahhhh!

Deidara había detenido su camino al percatarse que lo llamaban, dio media vuelta y en eso ve a Sasori que corría detrás de el, el rubio se detuvo y tropezó con una grieta en el suelo, mientras en pelirrojo un pudo frenar, le dio una fuerte embestida al rubio para luego tropezar y caer sobre el.

La posición era un poco provocativa y vergonzosa y más cuando esta hecha en pleno parque publico. Cuando Deidara se percato que estaba siendo victima de un intento de abuso sexual se quito inmediatamente y en su cara se podía notar una expresión tan escalofriante para luego… ¿gritar?

-¡Ahhh!, ¡¿Pero que…?- ruborizado

-Owww… lo siento mucho

En cambio en la cara de Sasori se notaba que estaba apenado por lo sucedido, ponía esa cara de ángel junto con esos ojos brillantes que indicaba sus disculpas.

Estando los 2 sentado en el piso decidieron levantarse de una vez para seguir cu camino.

-Y… ¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo?

-Para preguntarte que si querías que te acompañara, trate de alcanzarte desde el principio pero estabas adelantando el paso

-¿uh?

-Digamos que… me da un poco de miedo caminar solo a estas horas.

-Oh ya veo un, entonces sígueme

-bien

Mientras estaban en su recorrido platicaban de cosas que les habían ocurrido, tanto gustos y demás.

Terminaron de pasar el parque y ya era tarde, en eso se detienen frente a un callejón y a Sasori al parecer le empieza a doler la cabeza.

-¡Argg!... Mi cabeza

-¿Te sientes bien?, un

-Si, no te preocupes. Bueno creo que aquí llego, nos vemos mañana

-Claro, hasta luego un

A Deidara se le hacia un poco extraño que entrara a un callejón así de oscuro y mas que le diera ese dolor de cabeza tan repentino.

Ya faltaba poco para que Deidara llegara a su casa, una vez dentro saludo a todos los miembros de su familia y subió a su habitación para poder dormir.

-Buenas noches- Se dijo a si mismo, una vez apago la lámpara se dispuso a dormir.

Cerca de las 3 de la mañana, en plena noche se ve una sombra que entra por la ventana, una vez dentro de la habitación se dirige a la cama del rubio, se sube quedando arriba de este último.

Sin pensar toma su barbilla y se dispone a darle un calido beso en la boca.

Deidara abre los ojos lentamente al sentir esa sensación, una vez que los abre completamente se sobresalta quedando confundido.

Enciende rápidamente la lámpara de buró que tiene a lado para así poder ver parte de la cara del sujeto que lo había besado.

-¡¿Ahhh?- totalmente sonrojado

-Hola… ¿me extrañabas?

_Continuara ~_


	3. Cap 3 Caminata nocturna

Cap 3 ~ Caminata nocturna

-Hola… ¿Me extrañabas?

-¡Ahhhh!

Deidara empieza a moverse bruscamente para poder liberarse pero sus esfuersos eran en vano.

En eso de percata que el rostro de se enmascarado captor se acerca lentamente lo que hace que se ruborise un poco mas de lo que estaba antes.

-¡Shhh! Callate vas a hacer que nos descubran… ¿Qué pensaran tu padres al ver una escena como esta?

Mientras el enmascarado le susurraba esas palabras al oido desabotonaba la camisa que llevaba puesta Deidara pero no sin antes sujetar sus 2 brazos para poder mantenerlo inmóvil.

-Basta… no me dejare manosear por un enfermo-

En eso Deidara libera rapidamente uno de sus brazos y enciende la lámpara de buro viendo perfectamente quien era el tipo que le hacia esas cosas lujuriosas.

-¿Uh?- sorprendido y a la vez algo ruborisado

En eso el enmascarado pelirojo se acerca lentamente hacia los labios de Deidara regalandole un apasionado beso.

El rubio por su parte sintiendo esa calida y relajante sensación cerro lentamente los ojos siendo a la vez hipnotizado por esos flamantes ojos color carmesí que se podian ver detrás de la mascara, pareciendo senrir el momento.

Con la camisa de dormir desabotonada se recuesta un poco sobre la cama mientras la rodilla de su captor toca un poco la entrepierna asiendo sentir "comodo" al rubio.

El aclamado criminal por su parte baja una de las mangas de la camisa de su chico dejando ver parte de su pecho.

Una vez por fin terminado el aclamado beso Deidara se sobresalta un poco y se percata de lo que estaba asiendo.

Mirandolo frente a frente frunse el seño al ver la mirada pérvertida de aquel sujeto.

-¡Alejate!- Lo empuja bruscamente alejandolo de si mismo.

-¿Quién rayos eres?- Selo dice en voz alta disgustado de todo lo que habia pasado

-Pronto lo sabras, lindura… Hasta luego

Despues de guiñarle el ojo de dispuso a salir por la ventana de donde habia entrado dejando confundido al quien sera posiblemente su proxima victima.

A la mañana siguiente habia empesado de nuevo el agotador colegio, al llegar nuestro protagonista a la institución se veia muy mal y atraia muchas miradas.

Una vez entrado al salon se dirijio a su asiento y al primero que vio fue a uno de sus compañeros de clase, Itachi.

-No te ves muy bien

-¡Ja! ¿Tu crees?, no dormi en toda la noche

-¿Qué ocurrio? ¿Pesadillas?

-Jejeje si, algo asi…

Ojeras muy pronunciadas, cabello semi-despeinado, ropa sin planchar y mal acomodada, un poco de saliva seca en sus labios por los pequeños ratos de sueño, en resumen… Todo un desastre.

Por fin termiando la primera parte del dia de clases y a su vez el aburrido discurso del profesor todos los alumnos salen a su bien merecido receso.

-Ahhh~ , por fin un buen merecido descanso- Deidara relajandose y tratando de tomar al menos una siesta en una banca que habia ahí

De repente de re-ojo puede ver a Sasori que se acerca a el, y por lo visto tambien esta casi en las mismas condiciones.

Deidara se para de su asiento y decide ir con el para saludarlo, en ese momento se da cuenta de que parece no haber dormido, se le hacia muy sospechoso y mas aun por lo sucedido ayer en la noche, Deidara se ruborisaba un poco un poco cuando pensaba en ese momento y le daba la extraña sensación de tocarse los labios.

-Emm… hola, Sasori

-¿eh..? ¡Ah si!… Hola, Deidara-bostesando

Los dos se miraron fijamente por un pequeño momento hasta que…

-No te ves muy bien- Se hablan al mismo tiempo

-Jejeje si ya me lo dijeron en el salon- Deidara se lo dice y al mismo tiempo toca su nuca algo apenado

-¿Qué te ocurrio? ¿Pesadillas?

-Si algo asi… pero ahora tu dime… ¿Qué ocurrio contigo?

-¿Uh? Bueno… pues, es que…

-¿Uhn?

Sasori agachaba la cabeza, se veia algo apenado y volteaba su mirada a otra parte, al parecer no queria ver el rostro de Deidara

-¿Y…?

-Bueno… es que tenia que hacer… unos trabajos y… tarea

-Bueno pues…

-Ah Dei, lo siento tengo que irme

-¿Pero porque? Si apenas no es la hora de salida

-Lo que pasa es que necesito ir con el doctor… últimamente me he sentido muy mal y pues… me tengo que ir, lo siento

-Bien, unh… cuidate- sonrie

Sasori corrio hacia la salida rapidamente con su cabeza agachada y despues de una murada de tristeza dijo:

-No quiero… no quiero que sepa, no aun

Despues de esas palabras de sentimiento solto una leve lagrima y siguio con su camino.

En una gran dicha que despues del receso venga las clases de deportes, un poco de tiempo mas para alejarse del horrible salon de clases.

Varios de sus compañeros estaban practicando algo en especial mientras Deidara solo se encargaba de botar una y otra vez una pelota en la pared, sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando un poco mas del grupo.

Al momento de botar de nuevo la pelota, esta vez la reboto muy fuerte que se alejo mucho.

Mientras Deidara fue por ella escucho una voz por en medio de los arboles

-¿Qué haces, rubio?

-¿Uh? ¡Tu de nuevo!

El mismo enmascarado aparecio sentado en la rama de un arbol saludando al rubio en eso baja y se dispone a acercarse a el

-¡No te acerques, estoy armado!-tomando un bate de béisbol que estaba en suelo

-¡Jajaja, si claro…!

En eso Deidara corre rapidamente hacia el y trata de golpearlo pero no pudo acercarse ya que el enmascarado que lo acosaba esquivaba todos sus ataques

Poco a poco retrocedian hasta que quedo acorralado entre un arbol y Deidara, supo que no podia esquivarlo asi que tomo su mano fuertemente hasta que solto el bate

-oye que bien… quieres terminar lo empesado de ayer, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué, quien eres?

El pelirojo enmascarado se acerca lentamente a la oreja de Deidara diciendo unas palabras

-¿Quieres saber quien soy, verdad?… pues yo soy…

Derrepente el aire se sentia algo incomodo y terrorifico… una pausa al escuchar esas palabras

-… El Marionetista… pero descuida no te hare nada… ajajá.. Bueno no por ahora

Deidara se puso palido del miedo y comenzó a temblar cuando de repente…

-¡Dei-chan!- Hidan gritando desde lejos

-¿Uh…? Deidara se voltea rápidamente

-¿Qué haces abrasando un árbol?… ajajá

-¿Qué?- volvió a mirar sorprendido vio que ya no había nadie delante de el en ese momento fruncio el seño y pensó

_-Casi la misma altura, el mismo color de cabello, voz diferente… como sea sabre quien eres en realidad_

_Continuara ~_


	4. Cap 4 Te atrapare

Capitulo 4 ~ Te atrapare

_-Esta fue la semana mas horrible de mi vida, después de soportar toda clase de acosos por parte de ese enfermo casi me paralizo cuando con su voz me susurro al oído su "identidad", pero detrás de esa mascara estoy seguro que hay alguien que conozco y mas por las simples coincidencias que han transcurrido ¿será esa la persona que sospecho?_

_Por el momento me será muy difícil poder dormir, comer e incluso no permanecer solo, todo para poder evitarlo, mientras tanto se que eso me afectara eso en mi vida… descubriré lo que pasa antes de que algo malo suceda. _

-_Ya han pasado alrededor de 3 horas desde el ultimo encuentro, ya esta anocheciendo y el frío ya se esta sintiendo en todas partes. El sospecha de mi y se que tarde o temprano sabrá mi identidad, no quiero que me odie, no quiero seguir pero… es obligatorio que tengo que continuar, se que me odiara no quiero que suceda por que yo… lo amo_

Corriendo por lo techos el asesino enmascarado de lo ojos carmesí continua su partida después de no haber cumplido lo de antes.

Baja y se detiene en un callejón oscuro, entró con una cara de decepción cierra los ojos y cambian a un tono marrón oscuro. En eso aparece el espíritu de un chico pelirrojo de ojeras muy pronunciadas que se refleja en un espejo roto que había en el lugar

-Veo que no lo lograste

-…

-Nunca me he sentido mas decepcionado

-lose… pero

-¡¿Pero que?, jamás nos había pasado algo así… ¿o será que te has enamorado?

-no… es que…

-¡Sabes las consecuencias de esto!

-es que…

-Recuerda el pacto que hicimos

-Si, pero ya no quiero continuar

-Tu eres el que quería tener vida eterna, todo tiene su precio…

-Pero cada vez es mas difícil

-No es difícil, tu te encargas de seducirlo y cuando lo tengas entre tus brazos yo me encargo de quitarle la vida, siempre ha funcionado no puedo creer que esta vez no

-Pero yo lo…

-Si llego a saber que estas enamorado de ese tipo todo el pacto de cancela y morirás

En eso el espíritu se acerca al pelirrojo tocando su mejilla y dándole un beso en la otra

-Gaara, basta no lo hagas

-Créeme, no confío en ti ¿Por qué crees que de todas las personas melancólicas te escogí a ti?… hasta luego

El espíritu desaparece dejando en la oscuridad del callejón al marionetita

-Lo siento…

Deidara se encontraba acostado en la cama con un bate de béisbol en la mano, sabiendo que no podrá dormir hasta que lo atrape así que solo se dispone a parecer dormido para cuando llegue el momento.

Afuera de la casa desde la ventana de la habitación se veía una sombra que se asomaba, pretendía entrar al cuarto.

-Confiar en el… si claro- sonríe

-Creo que alguien se acerca- Deidara se percata desde su habitación

Se abre lentamente la ventana dejando pasar esa figura desconocida, el lugar estaba oscuro como para poder divisar quien era.

El rubio enciende rápidamente la lámpara y pudo ver quien era

-Tu…

En eso agarra el bate de béisbol y se dispone a darle un golpe

-Veo que no estabas dormido, que mal

-¡Cállate, ahora no podrás escapar… Marionetista

Deidara intentaba golpearle pero el pelirrojo esquivaba todos los golpes como la ultima vez hasta que detuvo el bate y se lo arrebato.

-¡Ya basta de juegos!

El enmascarado lo golpea en la cara y el rubio cae al suelo

-No se que rayos hiciste pero no arruinaras mis planes

En eso lo patea bruscamente aprovechando que estaba en el suelo

-¡No me vas a quitar lo único que tengo para vivir!

-¿De que… hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto, rubio…

En eso nuevamente lo comienza a golpear.

Deidara no se veía muy bien, sangraba de la boca y había marcas en casi todo su cuerpo.

En eso se habré la ventana y entra alguien.

-Veo que llegaste… justo a tiempo ¡A si me gusta!

El enmascarado que acababa de entrar a la habitación vio el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio y en eso dijo:

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Amm… no gran cosa solamente te lo serví en bandeja de plata para ya poder terminar esto

-Gaara…

-¿Qué pasa… por que esa cara? ¿no querías terminar ya con todo esto?- En eso se quita la mascara mostrando su rostro

-¡Vete!

-¿Qué?

-No tenias por que hacer esto, yo… ¡lo amo y no dejare que le pase nada mas!

En eso Gaara queda paralizado al oír esas palabras tan dolorosas mientras el enmascarado toma el cuerpo de su amado y se dispone a salir por la ventana pero antes que nada dice:

-Jamás te vuelvas a pasar por mi

Corriendo por lo techos de las casas en medio de la noche teniendo a la luna como único testigo, el enmascarado de ojos carmesí lleva entre sus brazos a su rubio.

Llegan a una azotea y lo deja ahí para poder descansar

-¿Qué… pasa?- Deidara despierta lentamente

-¿Te sientes bien? - Acaricia la mejilla del rubio

El pelirrojo se ruboriza un poco, Deidara de queja de un dolor que sintió en el estomago.

El enmascarado se preocupa y se acerca un poco para poder ver pero el oji-azul toma el rostro del pelirrojo y lo besa, sorprendido recibe y corresponde el beso.

Las manos de Deidara se acercan a la nuca que tocaban sus rojizos cabellos y aquellos listones que sujetaban la mascara queriéndolos desatar

-_Deidara…_

_Continuara ~_


	5. Cap 5 Recuerdos

**Cap. 5 ~ Recuerdos**

Erase una fría noche de invierno, no paraba de nevar, el viento soplaba fuertemente y no había ninguna alma en el lugar.

En el sitio se encontraba un chico pelirrojo que no paraba de llorar, envuelto en una sabana se disponía a caminar por las calles.

Fue el fallecimiento de sus seres queridos lo que le había provocado tanto sufrimiento en su corazón. Continuando su rumbo poco después tropezó cayendo en el inmundo suelo que guiaba sus pasos…

-¿Por qué?

Peguntándose a si mismo llorando por la tragedia que había sucedido se dispuso a seguir su caminata hasta que llegó al gran parque de la ciudad, se sentó en una banca y con la mirada baja comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido.

Era un pequeño negocio se encontraba una familia donde fabricaban juguetes y pequeños muñecos hechos a mano, en ese entonces la pobreza abundaba por el lugar y se tenía que tener un buen trabajo para poder llevar el pan a la casa. La familia era muy humilde y los gastos estaban hasta por los techos haciendo imposible pagar tal costo. Un día un pequeño pelirrojo decidió ayudar a su padre con el local aprendiendo día tras día ese bello trabajo, y así la pasarían los días de sus vidas… o tal vez no.

Tiempo después cuando el chico alcanzo suficiente edad para encargarse del local los gastos bajaron y las ganancias ya rendían para satisfacer a la familia. Pero desafortunadamente no todo iba bien como pensaba, por fuera bandidos robaban y saqueaban todo lo que había a su paso, desde mercancía hasta el dinero que las personas se ganaban con el sudor de sus frentes, eso hacia una gran preocupación para la familia, pero sin lugar a lamentos siguieron adelante con lo suyo.

Un día cuando ya estaba empezando a atardecer el joven pelirrojo se dispuso a salir del negocio dejando a cargo a sus padres, salió para comprar los ingredientes para la ya esperada cena. Dirigiéndose de vuelta a casa tuvo que pasar por el gran parque, ya se hacía de noche y tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible.

En eso sintió que una voz le susurro al oído, los arboles se movían por el repentino viento que había sucedido, volteo y pudo ver una sombra que se encontraba en los arboles diciendo una palabras que se escucharon claramente en los oídos del pelirrojo.

-Tienes que regresar… rápido

El joven pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y después corrió rápidamente hacia su hogar.

Una vez llegó ahí algo trágico e inesperado había sucedido, todo el lugar estaba destruido, dejo caer la mercancía que tenía en sus manos y atravesando todas las cosas tiradas se apresuro a entrar a la siguiente habitación, una vez quitado las cortinas el pelirrojo quedo boquiabierto por lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Padre… madre?

Esas eran las pocas palabras que salieron de su boca al ver tal escena… sus padres habían fallecido.

Dando media vuelta y con el corazón destrozado corrió hacia afuera a pedir ayuda pero lamentablemente ya era muy tarde, estaba oscuro y no había nadie a sus alrededores, se había quedado solo, su respiración era muy acelerada y no paraba de llorar, no sabía qué hacer y ya comenzaba a hacer frio así que decidió resguardarse en un callejón y permanecer la noche. Con tan solo una sabana se cubría del fuerte frio tratando de conciliar el sueño… y es ahí cuando sus recuerdos terminan.

Sentado en esa banca ve algo que se acerca pero no le toma mucha importancia sabiendo que se acerca rápidamente, cuando está lo suficientemente visible se da cuenta de que se trataba de otro chico igual que el por excepción de las remarcadas ojeras que tenia.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta que chico pelirrojo que acaba de llegar

Sin una palabra no respondió pero seguía en llanto

-¿Son tus padres, verdad?- esas palabras salieron de su boca directamente a los oídos del otro chico que lloraba, este último se sorprendió por la resonancia de dicha oración y dijo:

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

-Yo lo predije para ti- en eso aparece sentado a un lado de él y le da un cálido abraso. – Yo te puedo traer de nuevo la felicidad que quieres, te lo juro. Solo tienes que acompañarme

Al decir esas palabras salieron del lugar convencidos de encontrar una salida a su sufrimiento.

Llegaron a un callejón cercano donde comenzaron un ritual prohibido sabiendo que no habría vuelta atrás, sujetaron sus manos y con dolor rogaron porque todo saliera bien, marcas color carmesí salieron en algunas partes de sus cuerpos la más notable en uno de ellos era en su frente y el otro tubo la marca en la parte del corazón.

Para encontrar la dicha felicidad se tenía que pagar una cuota grande, sacrificios, desarrollando una doble identidad, con un disfraz a mitad de la noche, una muerte tras otra…

-_Te convertirás en un asesino…_

_Continuara~_


	6. Cap 6 Noche de lujuria

Cap. 6~ Noche de lujuria

La noche contemplaba la escena de 2 jóvenes en una azotea. El rubio besaba los labios del pelirrojo y a su vez trata de desatar la máscara para ver su verdadera identidad, el pelirrojo le sigue la corriente pero al percatarse de sus intenciones lo aleja rápidamente de un empujón avisándole que tenía que parar.

— ¡Deidara, detente!— lo aleja de el zafándose del beso

— ¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que deseabas esto desde el principio.

—No, no puedo, no por ahora. —se tapa la cara con la mano al saber que estaba un poco ruborizado. — Tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde.

— ¡No, hasta que me digas quien eres y que quieres de mi!

—Lo siento… no hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos.

El enmascarado de cabellos carmesí avanza hasta llegar a Deidara y en eso toma su mano jalándolo para avisar que ya era hora de irse de ahí.

— ¡No! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no me quieres decir? ¿Qué acaso no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para no decirme, Sasori?— El rubio hizo énfasis en la última palabra ocasionando que el pelirrojo abriera los ojos sorprendido.

—No sé de qué me hablas…

— ¡Si, claro! Entonces ¿Quién fue el que…?— Deidara no pudo terminar la frase ya que había recibido un golpe de su captor que lo había noqueado y causado que perdiera la conciencia.

—Lo siento…

El chico cae en sus brazos dándole la oportunidad al enmascarado irse de ese lugar.

Caminando por las azoteas en medio de la oscuridad paran en una casa que estaba cercas de ahí, al pareces era el lugar donde vivía el enmascarado. La habitación a donde fueron a parar estaba oscura pero de podía percibir algunos instrumentos en el lugar tales como algunas piezas de madera y alguno que otro muñeco.

La habitación era amplia y dentro había una reconfortante cama donde ahí fue a dejar el cuerpo de su inconsciente amado, a lado había una silla de madera donde se sentó a esperar hasta que despertara pero el sueño le gano así que durmió un poco.

Pasaron alrededor de 45 minutos aproximadamente y en eso el pelirrojo despertó pero de percato de que todavía seguía dormido, de pronto un repentino dolor de cabeza le ocurrió, levantándose del asiento y tocándose la frente comenzó a pronunciar unos pequeños quejidos.

— ¡Argg!, no de nuevo…

Los ojos del pelirrojo cambiaron de marrón a carmesí, en eso su mirada se concentra en el cuerpo tendido del rubio remarcando así una sonrisa pervertida en su cara.

Se acerca lentamente a la cama y en eso sube quedando arriba del rubio, se acerca a sus labios lentamente y los junta con los suyos.

—Compartamos estos momentos juntos.

Desabrocha lentamente los botones de su camisa dejando el pecho totalmente descubierto.

—Ah… ¿Qué sucede? — El rubio despierta después de sentir la excitante sensación que se estaba produciendo, abre los ojos lentamente y al notar lo que pasaba se sorprendió de la escena que estaba observando.

El enmascarado se encargaba de besar el pecho de Deidara ocasionando que el rubio se llenara de placer, el pelirrojo se percata que ha despertado de su sueño…

—Veo que ya despertaste… terminaremos lo que dejamos pendiente la otra noche, primor.

—Ese rostro, ¡mierda!... ya no parece el mismo. —el rubio pensaba para sí mismo y algo ruborizado en el rostro quiso alejarse de ahí levantándose y tratando de empujar a su captor.

— ¡Ah no, tú te quedaras aquí!… se un buen chico y déjate llevar.

El enmascarado de ojos carmesí se acerca al rostro del rubio rozando sus propios labios con las mejillas de el acercándose lentamente a la oreja y lamiéndola.

Deidara de sobre salta un poco y el pelirrojo al percatarse de eso sujeta bien los brazos del rubio con sus propias manos y continúa con lo suyo.

—Tranquilízate no dolerá.

—No… por favor…— Deidara le suplicaba

—Qué raro, ahora esta más pasivo… pensé que querías saber de mí y destruirme.

En eso el enmascarado posiciona sus hipnotizantes ojos color carmesí dejando al rubio mareado después de eso se posiciona en su cuello y lo besa lentamente produciendo algunos gemidos por parte de Deidara.

— ¿Has notado que eres muy delicado? …me agradas.

Después de eso el pelirrojo se despoja de su capa y su camisa dejando su pecho totalmente descubierto.

Deidara estaba inmóvil por los efectos de la hipnosis que el llamado marionetista había puesto sobre él.

Tratando de liberarse de tan vil hechizo solo provoco mas la emoción de su captor desatándole el pantalón lentamente dejándolo desnudo.

—Creo que viene una de mis partes favoritas. —Le dijo con voz de lujuria causando que el rubio se estremeciera juntando un poco las piernas.

El pelirrojo puso su mano en la entrepierna del chico de ojos azules frotándolo un poco para luego tocar su miembro y masturbarlo un poco.

Deidara cerro lo ojos tratando de calmarse pero le fue imposible ya que empezó a gemir lentamente.

—No… Detente.

—Esa cara me parece muy excitante, pero no dejare que te corras tan fácilmente. —Le decía esas palabras mientras ponía su cara maliciosa y pervertida.

En eso el pelirrojo enmascarado baja de la cama para desabrocharse su pantalón y quitárselo completamente, el rubio lo ve y comienza a temblar, cierra los ojos mientras el pelirrojo sube de nuevo a su cama.

—Bien, espero este preparado.

—No…

Se posiciona entre las piernas del rubio, introduce su miembro en la entrada virgen de su amado lentamente para no provocar dolor.

—Ahh… sácalo, por favor… —Deidara suplicaba, su espalda se encorvaba por el dolor que sentía.

Comenzaba a envestirlo lentamente tratando que se acostumbrara.

—Aférrate a mí. —El enmascarado le ordeno y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio se había parado y abrazaba a su acosador.

—Buen chico…

—Ahh… ahh… no, bastardo… —El rubio derramaba algunas lagrimas mientras gemía, cerró los ojos lentamente para así tranquilizarse.

El pelirrojo lo seguía envistiendo hasta llegar al clímax de toda la acción, los dos cayeron en la cama abrazados fuertemente mientras se corrían, se miraron mutuamente para así darse un beso en los labios.

El rubio lentamente desato la máscara de su captor para poder ver su verdadera identidad…

A la mañana siguiente cuando los pequeños rayos de sol se pasaban por la ventana se podía divisar a dos jóvenes tendidos en una cama abrazados tapados con una sábana blanca.

De pronto uno de ellos, el pelirrojo, abre los ojos, ya en color marrón, se percata que no está solo a su lado se encuentra un chico que cabellos dorados recostándose en su pecho.

El pelirrojo se levanta y recuesta a si amado a lado suyo, después se sonroja al ver sus dos cuerpos desnudos en un mismo lugar, en eso toca su rostro y de inmediato se sorprende ya que no traía la máscara puesta, sus ojos se concentran en el rubio diciendo…

— ¡La máscara!

Continuara~


	7. Cap 7 Descubrimiento

Cap. 7 ~ Descubrimiento

Estaban dos jóvenes desnudos abrazándose en la cama, cuando ya era hora de que los primeros rayos de sol se colaran por la ventana el pelirrojo abre los ojos lentamente para levantarse de entre las sabanas.

Se sienta en el respaldo de la cama en eso toca con sus manos todo su rostro y queda totalmente sorprendido al saber que faltaba algo.

— ¡La máscara!

— ¿Buscabas esto?— El rubio se levanta y le enseñaba a su amante con una cara picara el objeto que estaba buscando.

—Creo que esto te pertenece. — Hacia girar la máscara con uno de sus dedos. —Ya te descubrí, Sasori.

—Dei-Deidara, no es lo que parece, yo… — El pelirrojo voltea y con cara de preocupación puso la mano en su pecho.

—Puedo explicártelo, solo no me hagas nada malo, por favor. —Cabizbajo comienzan a brotar algunas lágrimas en sus ojos marrones ya que en su interior comienza a sentir el sentimiento de culpa.

— ¿Qué rayos le ocurre? ¿Por qué ahora está muy… pasivo? — Deidara comienza a cuestionarse a sí mismo en sus pensamientos mientras observa al pelirrojo que empieza a sollozar. —Bien… pero primero tenemos que vestirnos.

Una vez vestidos fueron a dar un paseo al gran parque de la ciudad, una vez ahí se sentaron en la banca más cómoda junto con loa grandes árboles que daban una fresca sombra en el lugar.

—Tengo tanto miedo, mis piernas no pueden mantenerse derechas ¿Qué es lo que le voy a decir?— Sasori pensaba muchas cosas acerca de lo que había sucedido, no se podía imaginar cómo es que llego a estar en la misma cama junto con la persona que mas amaba.

—Y bien… ¿Qué querías decirme?— El rubio se sentó a lado del pelirrojo en la espera de una buena explicación.

—Bueno, yo… —Se le hacía muy imposible contarle lo que había sucedido y mas el hecho que lo amaba, comenzaba a sonrojarse y con la cabeza baja se acerca a Deidara.

En ese preciso momento el rubio lo calla plasmándole un beso en la boca, el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento dejando al pelirrojo con los ojos muy abiertos tras recibir ese afecto tan inesperado,

se separa rápidamente y con las mejillas rosadas comienza a decir palabras entre cortadamente.

—Esto no tiene ningún sentido… lo normal sería que deberías odiarme después de las cosas extrañas que pasaste por mí, debiste haberme demandado o… yo… lo siento, pero yo te amo. — Se encontraba avergonzado después de todo lo que había dicho, pero no era suficiente, dentro de si comenzaban a salir palabras que salieron de su boca hacia los oídos de su amante.

—Pero es mi maldición… lo que me impide estar a tu lado.

— ¿Maldición?

Hablando entre cortadamente le explicaba todo lo que había sucedido, desde los inicios de esa terrorífica historia. Con toda esa larga explicación la confusión del rubio fue aumentando un poco pero aun así sabiendo la verdad del asunto decidió aceptarlo ya que estaba enamorado de él.

Terminando el fin de semana comenzó el primer día laboral y era hora de que todos regresaran a clases, después de las cosas que habían ocurrido nuestro rubio protagonista se portaba de una forma normal al saber casi toda la verdad pero aun así le costaba trabajo tragarse la historia de que uno de sus amigos, y la persona a la que amaba, era en realidad un asesino en serie.

Deidara pensaba un millón de cosas a la vez mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, sin fijarse donde caminaba él seguía su paso hasta que de pronto choca en el camino con la persona en la que pensaba.

— ¡Ah! Sasori… lo siento.

—Hm… ¿Deidara? —El pelirrojo estaba a espaldas del rubio, luego voltea y al verlo se ruboriza un poco.

Después de una péquela platica comenzaron a caminar los dos tranquilamente por el gran pasillo de la institución, platicando de cosas de interés llegan a la puerta del armario del conserje cuando ocurrió algo inesperado.

— ¡Ajj! No… —Sasori se quejaban por un dolor que era muy recurrente en su cabeza, se recargaba un poco en la pared tratando de soportarlo.

— ¿Sasori, estas bien?

En eso cabizbajo el pelirrojo comienza a reír de forma siniestra, toma la mano del rubio y rápidamente abre la puerta para meterlo ahí dentro.

— ¡Ahh! ¡¿Pero qué…?

—Jejeje… nos vemos de nuevo, Dei. —En eso cierra la puerta y se abalanza contra el rubio rápidamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Deidara pensaba mientras estaba recargado en la pared.

Sasori le desabrocha poco a poco la camiseta y comienza a darle pequeños besos alrededor del cuello.

—Vamos a divertirnos…

Por otra parte Itachi caminaba por los pasillos algo mal humorado, se dirigía rápidamente al armario del conserje.

—A veces no entiendo porque me mandan a estas cosas. —Dirigiendo hacia la cerradura de la puerta para abrirla. —Pienso que lo podría…

No pudo terminar si frase gracias a la sorprendente imagen que había delante de él, estaba el rubio con la camisa desabrochada siendo besado por un pelirrojo sediento de pasión, cuando se dan cuenta de la presencia de un tercero en el lugar en eso Deidara se sonroja demasiado al saber que los habían descubierto haciendo "cosas" en el cuarto, a su vez, Sasori tan con ojos tan rojos como una gran flama vio de forma estremecedora al pelo azabache por haberlos interrumpido en pleno acto amoroso. Itachi por si parte ponía una cara sorprendida, en shock, y se podía notar una pequeña gota de sudor que recorría su rostro.

—Hum… bien, yo solo venia por esto. —Toma el trapeador que estaba a su lado. —En fin… continúen con lo suyo… —Cierra la puerta rápidamente y se va.

— ¡No… espera, Itachi!— El rubio estaba avergonzado y sus ojos humedeciéndose.

—Jejeje… Bueno, continuemos con lo nuestro. —Dice con una sonrisa muy picara.

— ¡AHHHH!

Continuara~


	8. Cap 8 Conociendote

Cap. 8 ~ Conociéndote

Era mediodía en la institución y en la escena se encontraban 2 jóvenes en el pasillo caminando para dirigirse al patio central.

—Lo siento… —Muy apenado dice el pelirrojo tras haber ocurrido aquel incidente.

Flashback~

—Jejeje… Bueno continuemos— Dice con una sonrisa algo picara.

— ¡AHH!... ohh.

— ¡Ajj maldita sea con eso!— El pelirrojo se tocaba la cabeza quejándose de nuevo del repentino dolor que tenia, se recuesta sobre el pecho de Deidara hasta que de pronto el dolor se detuvo. —Uhh… ¿Dónde estoy?— Levanta un poco la cabeza para saber la situación en la que estaba y al notar la mirada de confusión de el rubio se sonroja como si fuera un tomate. —Oh… ¡ahh, lo siento mucho!— Se retira de ahí rápidamente tocándose el rostro con sus manos. Comienza a sollozar— Lo siento…

— ¿Esto es lo que pasa cuando te duele repentinamente la cabeza?— Lo cuestiona al poner la misma mirada confusa.

—Ehh… si. —Cabizbajo le responde tarareando lo que decía ya que estaba muy apenado.

—Cambio de personalidad… ya veo— Pensaba al ver el comportamiento actual del su acompañante, en eso toca su cabeza y lo acaricia suavemente mostrándole una mirada positiva. —No te preocupes. — Esas fueron las palabras que después de todo dieron cierre al acto.

Fin del Flashback~

El pelirrojo seguía apenado por el incidente ocurrido hace un buen tiempo después de haber salidos de ese armario no paraba de disculparse con el rubio después de todo lo que sucedió.

—Jejeje no ha problema, lo comprendo completamente, además, no me gusta que estés así por algo que no hiciste a tu voluntad. —El rostro del rubio mostraba paciencia, se marcaba una linda sonrisa dando a entender que todo estaba bien y que de una u otra forma lo ayudaría a superar esto.

—Bueno…

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te parece si vamos con los demás?

—Oh… está bien.

Una vez dicho esto se dirigieron a paso acelerado al patio central donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros del grupo, una vez ahí todos se mostraron algo diferentes, o ellos creían eso. Itachi los miraba a los dos con el ceño fruncido y con sus mejillas un poco enrojecidas para después desviarles la mirada. Deidara vio el repentino acto que hiso el pelo color azabache que se cuestiono muchas cosas como por ejemplo el hecho de que era posible que les haiga comentado a los demás sobre el suceso que ocurrió anteriormente.

El patio central de aquella institución parecía un pequeño parque, con bancas y algunos árboles que cubrían la luz del sol. En eso Sasori y Deidara se sentaron cada uno en una diferente banca cerca de los demás así para conversar de cosas que posiblemente les interesaban, en eso Hidan rompió un poco el silencio en el lugar haciendo un comentario que sin duda ruborizó mucho al rubio.

—Uhyuyui~ ¿Y cómo está la parejita del momento?— Le decía con una mirada picara al rubio.

—Ah… ¡¿Mande? —Deidara se ruborizo completamente mostrándole al peliblanco unos grandísimos ojos de plato mientras que a la vez miraba despistadamente al pelirrojo que estaba sentado en otra banca cerca de ahí. — Ehhh… no se dé que me hablas, Hidan. —Le despistaba la mirada para que no notara su rostro ruborizado.

— ¡¿Cómo? Pero si es más que perceptible que ustedes dos traen algo entre manos, un "pajarito" me dijo que ustedes se metieron al armario del conserje al hacer sus "necesidades". —Le decía con la sonrisa picara en su rostro.

La única palabra que se le vino a la mente al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras era… — ¡Itachi! —Pensó al estar todo ruborizado, con un tic en el ojo y una vena a punto de explotar en la frente. Hidan se burlaba sin parar y con un volumen muy alto al ver la expresión del rubio en su rostro, fue tan ruidosa su risa que casi todos escucharon en el lugar incluyendo el pelirrojo que con aires de curiosidad se cuestionaba así mismo que era lo que provocaba tanta risa a aquel peliblanco, como estaba en otra banca no puedo escuchar con claridad aquella interesante conversación.

Pain, por otra parte, inicio una plática en la banca en donde estaban para así poder distraerse de aquellas molestas risas que ocasionaba Hidan.

— ¡Hey, Sasori! ¿Cómo te ha ido? Hace mucho que no te vemos, ni a ti ni a Deidara.

—Uhh… muy bien, gracias. Pues sí, hemos estado ocupados con tareas y problemas algo personales, pero, no es nada fuera de lo norma… supongo. —Lo decía con algo de timidez, claramente, y una linda sonrisa notable en su rostro.

Cuando Pain quería continuar con la conversación toco el timbre avisando a todos los alumnos del plantel que ya debían regresar a sus clases, todos se levantaron de sus bancas fue entonces cuando Itachi jalo del brazo a Sasori para llevarlo a otro lugar sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

—Acompáñame… —Lo estira del brazo tratando de que lo acompañara.

— ¿Ahh…? Itachi… —Lo mira de forma preocupada cuestionándose del comportamiento extraño del pelo azabache.

En eso decide seguirlo con importar que las clases ya hubieran comenzado. Llegando a la parte de atrás de la institución el pelinegro decide detenerse dándole a entender al pelirrojo que ese es el lugar en donde deben hablar.

El corazón de Sasori latía rápidamente y sus nervios aumentaban cada vez más al pensar que le reclamaría algo que tenía que ver con la escena del armario.

—Y… ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —Le dice con la voz un poco entrecortada, agacha la cabeza para poder evitar la expresión que podría formarse en la cara de Itachi.

—Bueno yo…

Lo que el chico no pudo ver es que en el rostro del azabache había unas péquelas marcas de ruborización en sus mejillas, sin notar esto último y con la cabeza baja comenzó a tener esos dolores repentinos una vez más.

— ¡Sasori! —Itachi al notar su reacción él se acerca con tono de preocupación tratando de sujetarlo pero en su camino se interrumpió esa risa maliciosa que tanto hacia.

—Jejeje hola Itachi ¿Qué tal? —Subía la mirada para ver al pelinegro.

— ¿Sasori, que te sucede? —Sorprendido noto que su aspecto había cambiado

—A mi nada, estoy muy bien, solo es una péquela transformación que tengo… es todo. —Le decía de una forma picara y burlona acercándose a él. — ¿Y a ti, que te sucede? —Se acerca lo suficiente y coloca sus manos en su rostro, se acercaba un poco más pero para eso tenía que pararse de puntas para poder alcanzarlo ya que era de una estatura algo chica.

— ¡Nada! ¡¿Qué rayos intentas hacer? —Le responde enojado, algo ruborizado, alejando rápidamente esas manos de su propio rostro.

—Ah… yo solo quiero divertirme un rato, estaría satisfecho de no ser porque tú nos interrumpiste.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?

—Si no cuidas tu vocabulario pueden pasar muchas cosas contigo…

Continuara~

Extras – Flashback~

Estaba en la escena un peliblanco caminando por el lugar, tenía una mirada relajada, sin preocupación alguna, en eso, se da por gana mirar a todos lados cuando escucha unas voces que les resultan familiares, en eso, ve a Sasori y a Deidara que actúan extraños en el pasillo del otro extremo, rápidamente se esconde detrás de un muro para poder espiarlos y evitar así que ellos lo vieran.

—mmm… ¿Qué está pasando? —Se pregunta así mismo al ver que la pareja actuaba algo extraño. Veía a lo lejos que el pelirrojo se quejaba y se tocaba la cabeza con las manos mientras que el rubio lo trataba de auxiliar preocupadamente, en eso ve con sus propios ojos el momento en que Sasori abre la puerta del armario del conserje y mete rápidamente a Deidara para luego entrar el ahí.

—Oh… jejeje ¿Qué andarán haciendo esos dos? —Dice burlonamente al ver tan suceso, en eso, se va del lugar riéndose solo por el pasillo.


	9. Cap 9 Lo siento

El marionetista – Cap. 9 "Lo siento"

Aquel día era soleado, los pájaros volaban hacia su destino por el cielo azul, era el patio trasero de la institución en donde se encontraban Itachi y Sasori en la escena al parecer en una discusión.

— ¿Pero qué…?

—Si no cuidas tu vocabulario pueden pasar muchas cosas contigo. —Se acerca lentamente de nuevo para acariciar su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos mientras sonríe de una forma tranquila y misteriosa.

— ¡Basta! —quita su mano del rostro y lo empuja salvajemente lo que ocasiona que caiga al suelo. — ¡No te burles de mi!

— Eres demasiado valiente. ¿Lo sabes? Pero yo también puedo jugar. —Se levanta del suelo y se dirige hacia el de forma cautelosa. Sus pasos hacia el pelinegro eran rápidos cada vez, se disponía a dar el primer golpe.

Mientras tanto Hidan, Pain y Deidara se dirigían al segundo piso para poder entrar a su aula, el rubio se detuvo por un momento y antes de entrar a su salón sin que lo vieran dio media vuelta y bajo de nuevo para ir a donde se dirigían el pelo azabache y el pelirrojo. —No me gusta nada esto. —Diciendo esto, baja rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso y así dirigirse con rapidez hacia el patio trasero donde creía que estaban, ya que, de todo el pequeño grupo Deidara fue el único que pudo ver que Itachi se llevaba del brazo a Sasori así que le causo un poco de preocupación. Sus pasos eran acelerados, las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos color azul pensando en lo peor que podría suceder, ya faltaba poco para que llegara, solo unos pasillos más para llegar al lugar, rogaba por no verlos en alguna escena desagradable.

Por otra parte, Sasori e Itachi estaba en el piso sentados, tenían una respiración acelerada y marcas de golpes en sus caras, estaban cansados.

— ¿Quieres mas? — Decía el pelirrojo limpiándose la boca ya que tenía algo de sangre en esa parte.

— definitivamente… yo no te conocía así.

— Todo para defender lo que me pertenece. —Se pone en pie listo para seguir con la pelea.

— ¿Acaso son celos? — Mismo acto lo hiso Itachi.

— ¡Ja! ¿Tú qué crees? — Se abalanza rápidamente sobre el pero este ultimo lo detiene tomando fuertemente de sus muñecas.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Llega Deidara a la escena muy agitado de tanto correr una distancia muy larga y con notables marcas de lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Deidara! — Piensan los dos al ver la aparición repentina del rubio en el lugar. Se sorprenden al ver el aspecto actual del chido de los ojos azules que deciden separarse un poco.

Deidara al ver la escena decide acercarse un poco más a ellos, en eso, nota el color carmesí en los ojos del pelirrojo, este ultimo desvía la mirada y hace un gruñido para que no lo viera directamente, en eso, sorpresivamente Deidara le da una fuerte cachetada a su amante sintiendo dolor en el fondo de su corazón.

— ¡Regresa! — Fue lo que grito después de semejante acto.

La cabeza del pelirrojo giro noventa grados por la intensidad del golpe, cabizbajo toca su mejilla quejándose del dolor en voz baja. — Uhh… Duele. — En eso abre los ojos nuevamente mira al rostro del rubio con miedo y sorpresa, nota el cambio en su mirada.

—Lo siento… — Pensó Deidara con dolor al ver la expresión triste en Sasori, fue tanto el dolor que decidió levárselo de ahí sujetándolo de la mano.

Itachi al ver tan semejante acto queda sorprendido y no hace nada más que observar como salen de la escena, fue en eso, observa al pelirrojo que se voltea con algunas lagrimas recorriendo su rostro, este último, levanta la mano en señal de despedida marcando un "Lo siento" en sus labios que afortunadamente el azabache pudo entender a la perfección, este ultimo después de todo lo que paso estaba más confundido que nunca.

Una vez pasado todo lo sucedido, el rubio y el pelirrojo deciden llevarse sus cosas e irse al hogar de Deidara para así curar las heridas de Sasori. Una vez llegaron ahí entraron a la habitación, en el lugar no había nadie, sus parientes habían salido, solo estaban más que ellos dos. Cuando llegaron al cuarto el rubio le pidió a su acompañante que se despojara de su camisa y se recostara en la cama para así el preparar algunos medicamentos que tenía en los muebles, aparte de una cuantas vendas para proteger las heridas y evitar que se infecten.

Se acerco a Sasori, que estaba recostado en la cama y con un algodón mojado en vino comenzó a frotar aquellas heridas que se encontraban en el rostro y pecho.

Deidara no decía nada solamente se encargaba de darle mantenimiento a su amante, en su rostro se veía muy notable su ceño fruncido, por otra parte, Sasori estaba avergonzado, desviaba la mirada hacia el rubio para no ver la expresión de su cara y así no sentirse mal consigo mismo, sus cejas se arqueaban en forma de preocupación, cerraba los ojos fuertemente intentando que este fuese solo un sueño, pero no era así.

El rubio ya estaba a punto de terminar, ya estaba vendando las heridas con delicadeza para que este no sintiera dolor, fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo con el esfuerzo de su propia voluntad dijo unas delicadas palabras que fueron muy audibles a los oídos de Deidara.

— Lo siento…

Deidara solo lo miro por un momento con la misma expresión en el rostro y continúo vendándolo.

— Lo sé… — Aquellas palabras secas salieron de la boca del rubio, el cual, sentía un inmenso nudo en la garganta.

Una vez termino, el rubio estaba a punto de levantarse de aquella silla en donde estaba sentado, fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo reacciono rápidamente, toco el rostro del rubio y le planto un beso en la boca para así cerrar los ojos lentamente.

— Perdóname, por favor. — Separa sus labios y esas palabras se las dice frente a frente poniendo sus manos en el rostro de su amante.

— Sasori… — Deidara estaba sorprendido por aquello que estaba viendo. El pelirrojo quita sus manos del rostro del rubio y con la cabeza baja comienza a decir algunas palabras.

— Parte de mi otro "yo" estaba con Itachi, "el" tenía mucho miedo de perderte, pensó que Itachi estaba celoso y quería alejarte de mí, así que por eso actuó de esa forma sin pensar antes en lo que en verdad quería decir en un principio. Poco a poco estoy empezando a controlar mi otra personalidad y a su vez saber sus sentimientos, ni "el" ni yo queremos perderte. —Alzo la cabeza al decir lo último, tenía una cara de preocupación y junto sus manos con las suyas dándole un gesto de honestidad y disculpa.

El rubio al ver esto sintió algo de compasión y tranquilidad en su corazón dándole a entender que todo estaba bien con una sonrisa, el pelirrojo se tranquilizo un poco y finalizaron la escena con un abrazo.

Sin que lo vieran en el tejado de la casa vecina estaba aquel espíritu siniestro, vigilándolos, viéndolos por la ventana, con una mirada seria y respingona, aquel espíritu que no quería que el pelirrojo se enamorara, aquel abastecedor de almas, las muertes de todos sus amantes y los actos de lujuria que hacía con las mismas, lo que hacía "El Marionetista" le daban "vida" para seguir en el mundo humano y seguir acechando a los demás.

Pero aquel espíritu de rojos cabellos y ojos pronunciadamente oscuros no era tonto, se le había ocurrido una idea para hacer que ellos dos se separaran, una vez bien pensada la hazaña desapareció de ahí.

Continuara~


	10. Cap 10 Engaños e impostores Parte 1

Cap. 10 "Engaños e impostores" (Parte 1)

Era ya tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo para dar luego comienzo a la noche, a mitad del gran misterioso gran parque de la cuidad se encontraba un joven alto, de pelo oscuro, largo, amarrado con una coleta.

Estaba caminando algo adolorido por la pelea que había tenido con el pelirrojo. El viento soplaba algo fuerte, lo suficiente para hacer que las ramas de los arboles se movieran, de pronto, se escucharon algunas voces. Itachi sentía que lo seguían, acelero un poco más el paso hasta que no lo soporto y decidió voltearse rápidamente.

—Hola, Itachi… —Apareció Sasori en ese momento una vez el pelo azabache volteo diciendo esas palabras con una sonrisa.

Itachi al verlo en ese preciso momento se sorprendió un poco. —Sasori…

— ¡Ahh, Itachi, estas muy lastimado! ¡Lo siento! ¿Fue por mi culpa, verdad?— Toca su brazo y se acerca más a él para ver sus heridas. — ¡Ven, vamos a mi casa a curarte!

—Pero… ¿Y tus heridas? —Dijo el azabache al ser estirado por el pelirrojo.

—No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien, es lo menos que puedo hacer para disculparme. —Dijo con una sonrisa y ánimos irreconocibles a él.

Dicho esto caminaron los dos juntos por el gran parque, Sasori tomando con fuerza su mano con las dos suyas haciendo que caminara y lo siguiera rápidamente.

Una vez llegaron a la reconfortante casa de Sasori fueron rápidamente a su habitación.

— ¿Vives solo? —Le dice mientas suben las escaleras.

—Si —Lo expresa con una brillante sonrisa.

El pelirrojo abre la puerta de su habitación e invita a Itachi a pasar, este último pasó y el ojos miel estando de tras de él lo empujo con delicadeza y rapidez hacia su cama. — ¡Tienes que descansar! —Le dice con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

Itachi voltea la cabeza cuestionándose de la actitud del chico, pero aun así decide obedecerle y sentarse en la cama. Después en eso, apresuradamente dirige sus manos hacia la camisa para desabotonarla.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces? —Le dice algo sonrojado ante tal acto hecho por su acompañante.

—Está bien… No te hare nada malo — Le responde con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Cuando le quita completamente la camisa va a su escritorio a buscar algunos calmantes para su heridas, en eso, escucha que Itachi comienza a tener quejidos de dolor y a sobarse la cabeza, una vez viendo eso, el pelirrojo deja los medicamentos en una mesita y se dirige con el mayor que seguía sentado al borde de la cama, toco su cabeza y la puso contra su estomago haciendo que el azabache se recargara en el.

—Todo estará bien, pronto ese dolor sanara. —Acaricia la nuca tocando aquellos cabellos negros con la palma de sus manos, en eso, Itachi se sonroja un poco al estar respirando ese delicioso aroma que provenía del chico haciendo que también correspondiera el abrazo colocando sus brazos en la cintura se esté.

En la casa de Deidara estaba el rubio y el verdadero Sasori durmiendo en la misma cama, fue cuando, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos rápidamente como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, sintió algo, la habitación estaba oscura, fue cuando vio de re-ojo a su compañero que estaba a lado suyo, de repente pareció ver la cara de Itachi, se asusto y dio un grito ahogado para luego ver bien y se dio cuenta de que se trataba del rubio, que estaba durmiendo, así fue como se tranquilizó un poco para luego volver a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, tocaba día de escuela, Sasori y Deidara entraron justos al plantel, fue entonces, cuando ocurrió algo que casi nunca pasa, un grupo de alumnos, casi media escuela, estaban corriendo hasta el patio central para ver la supuesta pelea de alumnos de otro grado.

La pareja no pudo contra la "avalancha" de alumnos, así que, desafortunadamente se separaron y se perdieron entre la multitud.

— ¡Deidara! —Alzo su mano para alcanzarlo pero fue en vano, ya que, no logro evitar que se alejara.

Pasaron algunos segundos, se habían perdido de vista, cada uno hacia un lado diferente, pero aun así se buscaban con la prisa de re-encontrarse.

Continuara~


	11. Cap 10 Engaños e importores Parte 2

Cap. 10 "Engaños e impostores" (Parte 2)

Itachi y aquel impostor, que se hacía pasar por el pelirrojo, llegaron juntos a la institución, era de día y el sol estaba muy agradable junto con una ligera brisa en el viento, al notar tal favorable ambiente decidieron sentarse en el pasto a lado de un árbol, ya que todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para la hora de clases.

El pelo azabache estaba recargado en ese árbol, sentado, mientras que aquel pelirrojo le hacía compañía sentándose en frente de él.

— ¡Itachi, te quiero! — Le decía con una gran sonrisa y notable felicidad en su rostro.

— Ahh… Sí, yo también — Sorprendido ante la frase del menor le responde, pero al final marcando una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se acerco lentamente quedando en frente de él. — Beso. — Dijo con palabras algo picaras, en eso, pego los labios con los suyos de una forma delicada y muy dulce, cerrando los ojos de ambos antes de separarse.

Por otra parte, Sasori estaba buscando a su amado, en eso ve a los lejos a Itachi, sentado, recargado en el árbol, fuerza un poco la vista y nota que Deidara lo está besando, de lo que no se da cuenta es que se trataba de una ilusión creada por el malvado espíritu. Eso mismo paso con Deidara que al ver de lejos noto también al pelo azabache siendo besado, pero esta vez por su amante, viendo esto el rubio salió del lugar deprimido.

Sasori, desde el lugar en donde estaba, los estuvo observando, quedo sorprendido ante lo que estaba viendo, en eso, al no aguantar tanto sufrimiento ese dolor repentino apareció en su cabeza, se quejaba y tocaba esa parte con sus manos hasta que después aparecieron ese maléfico rostro que ojos carmesí.

— ¡Maldito! — Grito todo lo que pudo u se dirigió rápidamente al lugar en donde estaban, llego y se abalanzo rápidamente sobre Itachi al punto de apretar su puño y golpearlo, pero antes de que realizara tal acto, la tercera persona en el lugar se acerco al pelirrojo y le propuso una fuerte patada en la parte de sus cotillas arrojándolo hacia un lado.

— ¡Aléjate de él! —Le grito el impostor al pelirrojo.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te ocurre? —Le grito tratando de incorporarse, sus ojos le veían como Deidara pero se trataba de una ilusión.

— De ahora en adelante el será mi amante, así te guste o no, así que si gustas te puedes largar de aquí que nos estas molestando. —Dicho eso aquel impostor se arrodillo a la altura de poder abrazar por la espalda a Itachi.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste, maldito? —Aquella pregunta fue dirigida al pelinegro, no soportaba más dolor, de pronto, de sus ojos salían algunas lagrimas de desesperación y con sus puños apretados golpea el piso. — ¡Maldicion! ¡Maldicion! ¡Maldicion! —El olor en su cabeza se hacía presente haciendo que sus ojos se cambiaran a color marrón y soltaran muchas lágrimas.

Itachi estaba sorprendido al ver a los dos pelirrojos idénticos, estaba confuso y algo asustado.

De pronto el impostor se acerco a él, tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

— ¿Ahora sabes lo que pasa cuando me desobedeces, verdad? —Posiciona su mano en su propio rostro y lo retira lentamente para descubrir su identidad.

—Gaara… —Lo veía sorprendido, sus ojos aun estaban llorosos, no podía creerlo.

—Entiende, morirás si sigues con esto. —Lo miro posicionando en sus ojos una mirada amenazadora.

—No me importa… — Apareció aquel dolor que caracterizaba su doble personalidad, cerro solamente su ojo izquierdo prueba de que sentía dolor, lo entre abrió y se pudo notar que uno de sus ojos era de color carmesí. — Yo aun lo amo…

Flashback

En una noche oscura y fría se encontraba un pelirrojo de ojos carmesí entrando en un estrecho callejón para recargarse en la pared, llevaba ropas negras, una capa para cubrirse del frio y su antifaz para resguardar su identidad.

Estaba ahí, solitario, quejándose de un malestar posicionando su mano derecha en la boca, tocia a más no poder y después alejo su palma y noto que tenía palmas de sangre. Se sorprendió al ver esto, entro en calma y estaba dispuesto a irse del lugar cuando algo o alguien apareció, se detuvo sabiendo de quien se trataba.

— ¿Te has enamorado de ese rubio, cierto? —Dijo aquel espíritu con seriedad, posiciono su mirada junto con la suya de forma penetrante para poder obtener la verdad.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Cubre su rostro con su mano derecha.

— Solo mírate, te ves muy destrozado por dentro como por fuera, aparte de esa leve ruborisacion que tienes en tus mejillas.

El marionetista solo lo miro fijamente, ante dicha respuesta, dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero antes de irse, una oración muy incómoda por parte de su acompañante lo hiso detenerse.

— Si te enamoras morirás, eso fue parte del trato.

— No… — Sasori lo miraba con preocupación, no quería separarse de la persona que mas amaba, Deidara, no quería jugar con él ni mucho menos robar su alma como lo había hecho con los anteriores.

— Espero no me traiciones, o sufriremos las consecuencias. —Dicho esto desaparece con el viento sin dejar rastro alguno dejando al pelirrojo de nuevo solitario.

Después de la muerte de su familia, el resentimiento y odio en su interior fue tanto que se transformo en amargura. Esto fue lo que atrajo al espíritu llamado Gaara que al andar buscando por el lugar una alma en pena lo encontró así para utilizarlo y hacer que lo abasteciera de alamas inocentes y puras.

Aquel pacto antes mencionado consistía entre la unión entre un alma y un humano con deseo de llegar a la inmortalidad pero con la condición de secuestrar como victimas a aquellas victimas con una alma sana y purificada para absolverla y así evitar la muerte. En este hechizo, si alguna de las dos personas rompe con la norma de recolección de almas al enamorarse de un humano, rápidamente su debilidad comienza a hacer efecto llevando a los dos sujetos a la muerte en un plazo de tiempo.

Continuara~


	12. Cap 11 No llores, estare a tu lado

Cap. 11 – No llores, estaré de nuevo a tu lado.

En una pequeña banca un poco retirada del lugar en donde estaban los demás se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules sentado, con la cabeza baja y soltando algunas cuantas lagrimas. Había visto esa imagen, Itachi estando a una distancia demasiado cerca de su querido pelirrojo a punto de besarlo, eso le rompió el corazón ocasionando que saliera del lugar lo más rápido posible sin que aquellos dos se dieran cuenta, pero solo era una ilusión, aunque él no se percataba de eso.

Sollozando, había permanecido en ese lugar por ya un buen tiempo, de pronto apareció una luz brillante frente a él, sintió una suave mano cerca de su mejilla retirando la ultima lagrima que había recorrido la mitad del rostro del rubio. Este último, sorprendido de lo que había sentido abrió los ojos y alzo la mirada hacia el sujeto que estaba en frente de él.

— No llores… — Una figura brillante le hablo, era la parte positiva de Sasori.

— ¿Sa-sasori, eres tú?

—Sí, no quiero ver tu cara llena de lágrimas cuando nos veamos por última vez.

Una de las habilidades de "El Marionetista" era el dividir sus dos personalidades, mientras uno se estaba enfrentando a su enemigo otro estaba hablando con Deidara.

Por otra parte, aquella figura oscura de ojos carmesí estaba enfrentándose al malvado espíritu con alguna clase de espada con la que asesinaba a sus amantes, su contrincante esquivaba algunos de los ataques que hacia mientras así mismo hacia otros. Como único espectador estaba Itachi que al ver lo sucedido quedo sorprendido de lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, no lo podía creer.

— ¡Maldito, te hare pagar por todo lo que hiciste! —Dio un grito y se abalanzo contra él.

— Si me voy yo, tú vendrás conmigo.

Los dos se impactaban con un mismo golpe.

En otro lugar no muy alejado de ahí estaba Deidara y aquella figura positiva de los pelirrojos sentados en la misma banca conversando de algo importante.

— ¡¿A qué te refieres con "ultima vez"? —Deidara le gritaba con desesperación tomándolo de los brazos.

—Lo siento. —Dicho eso cerro lo ojos.

El rubio de había sorprendido tanto, no lo podía creer, no quería alejarse de la persona que mas amaba.

— No te vayas. — Le responde el rubio abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Te amo… —Respondió ante el abrazo.

El tiempo se acababa, estaban en una parte de la escuela alejada de los demás y por fortuna no había nadie alrededor, no faltaba mucho para que la maldición diera afecto.

En eso, el pelirrojo que estaba con el rubio comenzó a sentirse muy mal, tosía a más no poder, sentía dolor en el pecho y derramaba un poco de sangre en du boca.

— ¡No! ¿Te-te sientes bien? —Deidara, preocupado, toco delicadamente la mejilla del pelirrojo, así mismo, este ultimo toco la mano que lo acariciaba y con una sonrisa le hiso saber que estaba bien.

—Ven, acompáñame. —Dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo.

Juntos caminaron hacia el lugar en donde estaba el enfrentamiento, al llegar ahí fue una sorpresa para ellos dos ver aquella pelea de los dos pelirrojos.

El chico de ojos carmesí comenzó a debilitarse rápidamente sintiendo los síntomas que sufrió anteriormente su contraparte. Al haber sentido esto no pudo esquivar el ataque por lo que consecuencia fue atacado haciendo que se debilitara aun mas.

— ¿Qué acaso has olvidado que si yo muero tu también lo harás? — Decía adolorido, hincado en el piso y tocando la parte de su costilla derecha ya que se encontraba sangrando.

Gaara, sin haber dicho ninguna palabra, alzo su espada para ya acabar completamente con él y finalizar la pelea.

— ¡No! —Deidara corría hacia el pelirrojo herido, lo abrazo fuertemente poniendo la cabeza del pelirrojo en su pecho. — No lo lastimes. — Dijo

— Deidara… — Sorprendido ante el cato respondió el abrazo soltando algunas pequeñas lagrimas. —No quiero perderte…

—Es una lástima, tu muerte será… — No logro terminar su frase, ya que, un inmenso dolor en el pecho apareció de repente provocando que sangrara por la boca sintiendo un liquido acido en la parte de la garganta y la boca, cayó al suelo, se quejaba del dolor maldiciendo a los presentes.

— Ya es hora. — El pelirrojo de ojos marrones se acerco a su contraparte que estaba con el rubio.

— Lo entiendo. — Respondió separándose un poco de Deidara.

Los dos jóvenes trataron de mantenerse de pie para luego juntarse en uno solo de una forma sorprendente para los ojos del rubio. Por otro lado se encontraba aquel espíritu quejándose del inmenso dolor que tenía a causa de que la maldición ya estaba por hacer efecto totalmente. Tomaba con fuerza su cuello, sangraba por la boca hasta que llega el momento en el que se desvanecía poco a poco en el aire. Pero no fue el único, también Sasori, que empezó a sentir dicho dolor, cayó al piso quejándose un poco. Deidara se le acerco rápidamente y lo abrazo, acto seguido el pelirrojo se alejo un poco para así quedar frente a frente. Viendo los ojos llorosos del rubio Sasori puso sus manos acariciando sus mejillas.

—No quiero perderte… — Dijo Deidara entre lágrimas.

— Ni yo, pero sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver. — Dijo el pelirrojo.

— ¡¿Pero cuándo?

— Solo se paciente… Espérame.

De pronto entre las nubes que había en el cielo apareció un rayo de luz iluminando el lugar donde estaban los presentes.

Los dos pelirrojos se desvanecían lentamente en el aire.

— Hasta luego. — Diciendo esto beso a Deidara en la boca para así morir y ser desvanecido por el aire.

Deidara lloraba descontroladamente, Itachi que estaba cerca del lugar se acerco a Deidara, lo ayudo a incorporarse y juntos miraron al cielo, aquel rayo de luz que desapareció del cielo.

Pasaron ya doce años aproximadamente desde aquella trágica despedida que tuvieron, Deidara a sus treinta años de edad pudo cumplir su sueño de ser maestro de artes e impartir clases en una escuela destinada a ello.

—Bueno alumnos, el arte se define como una gran explosión que resulta ser magnifico ante los ojos de sus adoradores en tan poco tiempo… — El rubio fue interrumpido por alguien que tocaba la puerta.

— ¿Maestro, me permite pasar?

En la puerta estaba un lindo chico de no más de 15 años de edad, era un poco alto, tenia cabello pelirrojo, corto, con unas capas sobresaliendo, unos hermosos ojos color marrón y vestía con el uniforme de la institución que consistía en una camisa blanca con unos pantalones y zapatos negros.

—Adelante… — Se sorprendió ante la llegada del chico para así finalizar con una sonrisa.

— Lo siento, es que me perdí así que por eso llegue tarde, soy nuevo. — Se reía con nerviosismo.

— Ah… Bueno, preséntate con los demás. — Dijo eso para después pensar. — Se parece mucho a… ¿Sera acaso? — Finalizo con una sonrisa.

— Claro, mi nombre es…

Fin~


End file.
